Malcolm Reed
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was a male human Starfleet officer who served on the Enterprise (NX-01) under Captain Jonathan Archer from the years 2151 to 2161. He was born on the planet Earth in the country of England. Early Life Malcolm was attending the Evington Academy as a boy in 2136 when he heard the sounds of a fight. Malcolm investigated and discovered several older students delivering a horrendous beating to a defenseless student named Victor Renslow. Malcolm, swinging a rake, came to Victor's defense and got the older boys to retreat. The older students, led by a boy named Leslie Morris, retaliated immediately after, savagely beating Malcolm and attempting to drown him in a school fountain. Malcolm was saved by the fortuitous arrival on the scene of a member of the schools faculity. Despite his timely rescue, the incident scarred Malcolm with a pathological fear of drowning and large bodies of water. This phobia would remain with him well into his adult life. In the two years that followed, Malcolm planned his revenge by befriending and tutoring several larger students and gaining their loyalty. Two years to the day after his savage beating, Malcolm and his cohorts ambushed Morris and beat him to a pulp. When Malcolm saw the fear in Morris' eyes, he realized that he had sunk to Morris' level, and was no better than he was. After this incident, Malcolm decided that if he couldn't serve on the sea, a family tradition, then he'd serve in the stars, where he hoped to find redemption. (Star Trek: Enterprise novel Last Full Measure) Starfleet Section 31 When Reed was an ensign he was recruited by the rogue covert intelligence agency that would be come to known by some as Section 31. Reed joined Section 31's ranks willing, believing that serving the bureau would lead to life of adventure and excitement, but he soon grew uncomfortable with Section 31's methods, and soon tendered his resignation to an agent named Harris. In later years, during his time on the Enterprise, Reed would learn that Harris would not let him leave the bureau's ranks so easily. (ENT episode Affliction) ''Enterprise'' Reed was assigned as armory officer aboard the Enterprise NX-01 in April of 2151 under Captain Jonathan Archer. In the first year of the Enterprise's historic exploratory mission, Reed was forced to kill Ensign Alana Hart, with whom he had a brief romantic relationship, when an alien took over her mind and body and attempted to sabotage Enterprise. (Star Trek: Enterprise novel What Price Honor?) During the Enterprise's mission in the Dephic Expanse to find the Xindi before they destroyed Earth in 2153, Reed was disturbed by the methods that Captain Archer used, torture and threat of death, to get information out of prisoners who might have crucial information about the Xindi. Remembering the lesson he learned in his youth, he felt that they couldn't save humanity from the Xindi by sinking to their level. (Star Trek: Enterprise novel What Price Honor?, episode Anomoly) Reed served on the Enterprise throughout the war with the Romulan Star Empire, until the vessels decommissioning in the year 2161, shortly before the formation of the United Federation of Planets. External Link reed, Malcolm Reed, Malcolm Reed, Malcolm